


Bathroom Trip

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, dominant donghan, donghan orders kenta, face time sex, kenta masturbating in public bathroom, public bathroom masturbation, submissive kenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Kenta gets a call from Donghan who commands the man to get to the nearest bathroom because he needs to get off.





	Bathroom Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The bright light of his phone went off and Kenta practically threw himself off the chair to grab it. Yongguk snorted a laugh and got an eyeroll in response.  
“Donghan,” read bright on the screen as the youthful member answered, excusing himself to the hallway so as to disturb the group less.  
“This is Kenta, hello?” The groan he received was immediate and nearly had him drop the phone. Heart rate picking up, a blush spread hard over that face. Turning his back fully to the room, he raised a hand to tap a fingertip against a lower lip.  
“Y-yes?” Like he could go off of a moan for what Donghan wanted? To be fair, the elder probably could, but he had too many open-ended questions and didn’t want to ruin the mood with them. Of this was what he thought it was, anyway.  
“Kenta, are you alone?”  
“I am not.” He glanced over his shoulder, practically feeling everyone’s eyes on himself though it was unlikely anyone would be looking. Paranoia was a jerk. “One second…”  
Kenta worked himself down the hallway to his room. Going in, he nudged the door closed as quietly as possible and locked it. The others would assume he’d just wanted privacy, which was true. But the questions, oh. The questions.  
“Are you, now?” Donghan spoke almost breathless and Kenta swallowed hard.  
“I am now, yes. I’m alone in my room.”  
“Good. Take off your pants.” Alone, he wasn’t nearly as flustered. Nodding, forgetting the younger couldn’t see him, he started removing his pants with one hand.  
Hopping on one foot, he almost fell on his face but just managed to stay upright. Kicking them away, he went to the bed and sat down. Licking his lips from effort, he trailed fingers over his hips and teased the top of briefs, knowing he’d need to be hard for this.  
“Are we doing phone sex?” Kenta asked softly and Donghan snorted.  
“So blunt, Hyung. Rude.”  
“Sorry.”  
“But yes, yes we are. Strip off your briefs and lie down on the bed. I want to hear you moan when you touch yourself.”  
“The others are in the sitting room.”  
“Hmmm… Face time me.”  
“Okay.” Nudging briefs off, he wiggled into place on the bed and did as was told, Donghan’s face appearing on the phone. How the elder adored it. Donghan smiled back at him and he knew the feelings we’re the same, but he also knew that Donghan was needy and had to get off. The fact he went to Kenta, even over the phone, had the elder wiggling.  
“Hard yet?”  
“Almost.”  
“Show me.” He nodded and turned the phone showing him a semi hard cock. There was a growl of approval and the phone was turned back.  
“Are you in a bathroom stall?”  
“Maybe.” He snickered, twitching a brow upward like he expected his Hyung to fight this now that Kenta knew he was in public. “That gonna be a problem?”  
“No.” Kenta shook his head and the other toyed with his tongue against his lower teeth, mouth open.  
“Good. Start stroking.” Kenta nodded and started to do just that, allowing the phone to show the motions as it bounced slightly. “Let’s try and keep you quiet so they don’t know, mmm?” Donghan’s smile was dangerous.  
The elder nodded his agreement, stroking himself. It didn’t take long for him to get stiff as a board, to which he showed Donghan. For a reward, he was shown how hard the younger male was. Throbbing, twitching, he appeared to have been holding back for longer than this call.  
“I want you to help me with a quickie.”  
“Okay…” Kenta wasn’t sure how that was going to work since it seemed the other had had longer prep time.  
“Just listen to what I say. Stroke yourself… Play with the sensitive tip on every upstroke.” Nodding, chewing his lower lip, Kenta did just that. It felt nice, but not exactly orgasmic.  
He did this particular act until Donghan murmured for him to change it up. Following instructions, he started to pick up the pace but with uneven strokes. This actually showed promise. Eyes rolled away from the phone of their own accord, needy, when it started to feel really good.  
Again, he was instructed away from his current actions to new ones. Kenta’s hand stilled and hips bucked repeatedly, the bed shaking beneath him. He whined and whimpered, eyes fluttering closed only to open when Donghan encouraged.  
“I love seeing your eyes when you’re like this, it makes me so hard. I wish I were there.”  
With a whine, the elder nodded. He wanted Donghan there, too. Between legs and inside of his body, lips all over. How nice that would be.  
Watching the phone, staring at him, Kenta stopped thrusting into his hand and picked up stroking once more. The male over the phone didn’t seem to mind, watching, his own phone lightly bouncing with his equal masturbation.  
“Donghan…” Kenta murmured, trying to be quiet. He shifted closer to the phone, face scrunched up in need.  
“Close?” Came Donghan’s curious voice and Kenta nodded, beyond ready. Apparently phone sex quickies were a thing. “Cum for me. I want to see your face.”  
Kenta nodded enthusiastically, hand driving himself mad. He could only imagine the mess of visuals and sounds he was giving the man. When he came undone, he arched up hard off the bed and bit back a scream. He felt the ropes of his release paint over his abdomen and chest, muscles trembling with pleasure. He coaxed himself through the orgasm and then focused on the phone, watching Donghan come down from his own.  
“Fucking beautiful. I’ll be back home before too long.” He blew a kiss and Kenta smiled wide, full of adoration for this man.  
“Love you.”  
“Saranghae!”


End file.
